imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalind ‘Rosie’ Schmeichel
NAME: Rosalind “Rosie” Schmeichel AGE: 17 GENDER: Female ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: Rosie is of average height (5 foot 5), weighs about 150 pounds and so is overweight. She has long legs and her height to party make up for this but her round face and belly fat don’t flatter her that much. She often wears long tops that reach over her butt and loves jeans combined with high-heeled boots to keep it simple and to cover up the bad parts of her body and focuses on what she has been gifted with: a clear face (never had that much trouble with achne because she always uses good cleansening producs), long brown hair and a nice smile with full lips. She wears some foundation to cover up her pale skin and get a little more color and often carries lipbalm with her to make sure her lips won’t feel or look raw. While she has a good face and certainly does stuff to look good, she won’t overdo it and is mostly seen as a girl next door rathert hen a model-ish good looking girl. PERSONALITY: Rosie is a very sweet and talkative girl when she is feeling comfortable, for example when with friends. She loves to joke and when someone pranks her she will laugh even harder then the prankster himself. She has gotten used to mocking herself to make others laugh and feels both better and both worse when doing this. Better because this way, it hurts less when she gets cruel remarks about her weight or posture, worse because she uses it as a defence mechanism. When she is by herself or around strangers she takes her time to gain confidence and step up to someone, starting a conversation. She is often worrying what others think of her, with one exception (or actually two): when she’s on stage either performing in a play or when ballroom dancing. Then, she lets herself go and finally enjoys herself. She however feels very self-conscious when she’s by herself and will do anyting to be in company of others. She also has a hint of peer pressure in her and tends to just agree with the majority rather then to speak for herself. Others need to help her with that and gain confidence to speak her opinion. LIKES: Jeans (has a countless collection of all different types of them), high-heeled shoes or boots (same), she loves classic ballroom jazz music and adores Frank Sinatra and his voice. She loves the old school glamour from Marilyn Monroe and Doris Day. She’s a big fan of the sixties as well and especially music and classic movies from that area. She is proud of her hair, lips, face and height. She loves the theater and dancing and she has a big dream of ending up in either dance or drama acedamy, willing to work hard for it. She loves messing around with make-up to look better but also subtle and likes to collect asscesories that are bright colored or have any way to stand out and be one of a kind. She likes to make jewellery herself and for others. She loves hanging out with friends and any kind of company and she secretly loves to sit down and examine all the guys in the dance department while in action. DISLIKES: Computers (horrible with them), Math and Science class (sucks at it), school bullies, her weight and figure, cheap cosmetics, stuff that is not animal-proof (she buys all her cosmetics at the Body Shop which products are not tested on animals), video games (since it’s addicting XD), her own handwriting (she can barely read it), gold jewellery (she can’t afford it), being alone, being dependant, her self-consciousness when it comes to her weight or new people, contact lenses (she only wears them during school because it hurts her eyes to wear them longer then a few hours a day). STRENGTHS: Bright, has light footwork causing her to be able to walk fast. iWALK/i, not run. She has great balance and is highly coordinated and can sure stand her ground when someone tries to push her down. She’s easy-going and open for other people’s opinions, making her a good teamworker. She’s great at acting and so can lure others, she has a sense of humor. WEAKNESSES: She’s not strong at all and due to her weight, her stamina is horrible and she can’t run for long or fast. Athletic skills are not available. She’s self-conscious and highly insecure about her looks, peer pressure, tends to shove her own stuff aside just for the good atmosphere and that eats her inside, she’s vulnerable and easily persuaded into doing the dirty job. Her self-descructive sense of humor that creates a self-mechanism and makes it harder for others to figure out when something is actually bothering her. FEARS: She’s very afraid of deep and open water since she’s a very bad swimmer (partly due to her weight). Spiders completely freak her out and she’s claustrophobic. She also is very afraid of being embarrassed in public. RELATIONSHIPS: Friends with the geeks, oblivious to Tom liking her in secret. FAMILY: Mother Henriette, father Hans, older brother Werner (21). Origin: German BIO: Rose had lived in Germany for 8 years before her family moved to the US. Her grandfather died shortly after becoming a Dad during WW2 because he objected against the Nazi's regime. It caused the family to change their extremely German sounding "Schmeichel" original surname to Smeigel, sounding more Americanized. Rosie has a four year older brother Werner and the two have always been rather close. Both had always felt different and been bullied in primary and junior high school which caused both of them to have very little self confidence. While Werner changed into a quiet loner because of this, Rosie became a bit of a jokester and made fun of herself to let cruel remarks hurt her a little less. Their parents suggested them to take self defense classes and to join something they liked - they knew how fond both of them were of ballroom dancing and how they were always practicing the dances together - and after being a bit dismissive of the idea, Werner agreed and joined a ballroom and self-defense class. Rosie however tried the theater first. Later however, she became urgent to learn more how to dance and joined the same class, becoming Werner’s dance partner. This has caused both of them to be more confident of themselves and Rosie is often feeling that she actually good at something while acting or dancing. In the drama department she slowly pushed herself to start talking to others and she has made two good friends by now. OTHER: She doesn’t go outside without her purse with all kinds of stuff in it varying from obvious (keys, her passport, tissues) to stuff that she claims to carry with her ‘just in case’ including plasters, pens and scissors. She always has a lot of tampons in her purse as well just in case and has been the ‘lucky savior’ of her best girlfriend a few times already. She also speaks excellent English and her grammar is sometimes even better then American-born kids of her age. She tends to mix up German and English from time to time though. GAMEPLAY: Doesn't want to hurt anyone and is pretty naive. She'll do whatever the others want and would volunteer to do the dirty work of checking things out or some sort. She believes in everyone sticking together would make things right and wants to team up with anyone.